


Winwin and the Six Fairies

by winwinxnie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Not Beta Read, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwinxnie/pseuds/winwinxnie
Summary: Life hasn't been all that nice for Winwin but perhaps a chance encounter in a forest inhabited by fairies would be able to change that.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Everyone, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Liu Yang Yang, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75
Collections: Weishen Fest: ANYTHING BUT HUMAN





	Winwin and the Six Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> ★ based on prompt #abh089 for weishenfest ★

The story of Winwin began in his first year as a traditional Chinese dancer. He was a young boy away from home and quietly navigating the complexities of school life. He had to admit it wasn’t what he expected, what with his classmates pushing him around and being a bit rude, but he was trying his best not to let it get to him.

He enjoyed the countless hours of practicing and perfecting the craft. He enjoyed performing with his classmates as they weaved in and out of various formations to showcase their skills. But it seemed like his classmates didn’t feel the same. They would give him looks whenever their teacher would show him any kind of favor. He tried staying out of the limelight but it wasn’t enough to shield him from his peers’ alienating behaviour towards him.

There was a time when things had gotten bad. Five of his classmates had ganged up on him as news of his inclusion for the inter-school competition broke out. It was unheard of for a freshman to be chosen for such a big event. He escaped to the gloomy forest located at the back of the academy. He found himself cornered and scared of what they might do to him. He closed his eyes and awaited the worst.

But the worst never came. He dared to sneak a peek only to find his five bullies being silly. One of them was mimicking a monkey, while someone else is swatting imaginary flies in the air. The rest are slapping each other's faces. He can't make sense of what's happening. Are they being controlled? Was someone in the forest?

Once his pursuers turned around and tripped their way back to the school, a mysterious person appeared in his peripheral vision. This person looked like a normal human being and his kind face somehow made Winwin inclined to trust him. If he were to make an assumption, he would say he’s harmless. Though it didn’t say much given how poor his judgement was when it came to people's intention. He was too trusting.

His mind is running a hundred miles an hour, thinking who this guy was and whether he could trust him or not. The mysterious person had something otherworldly about him. Could he have some sort of power? What is he? Could he be some kind of evil entity? A ghost? A demon?!

Winwin stood up and dusted himself. He noticed he had a few cuts on his legs but he'd deal with that later. He slowly raised his head and saw that his saviour was still there, watching him, unmoving.

Mr. Demon or whatever, he's still the one who helped him. Winwin rummaged through his backpack and grabbed a small item.

He walked up to the other person and offered a single candy as a token of his gratitude.

"I'm sorry, it's not much."

The other person appeared surprised, a little too surprised, at least to Winwin.

Maybe the other person didn't want to receive a candy from a stranger.

"Anyway, thank you for saving me..."

The two of them stared at each other for a few more seconds until Winwin couldn't handle the awkwardness anymore. Winwin awkwardly tried to retract his arm. But to his surprise, the other grabbed his hand.

The other accepted his token of gratitude.

Winwin smiled and a smile he got back in return. He bowed deeply before turning to the way he came.

Winwin kept walking and walking until he was back safely on school grounds and just like that his first encounter with the supernatural has come to an end. Winwin had no idea that it was the catalyst that changed his life forever.

\---

Present Day

Fast forward to five years later, Winwin is now 17 years old and in his final year of high school. It's a very busy time with him juggling class projects, college entrance exams and even a special field trip. He hasn't been able to visit his fairy friends for a solid four months. He feels bad about it so to make it up to them, he prepared a special treat.

A homemade special treat.

Over at the forest, a silent excitement is buzzing in the air. Its dwellers are well-aware of what today is. Winwin is coming back today as he promised. It was a devastating blow for the gang when they were told that he won't be dropping by for a while.

They could still visit him, he said, but he emphasized that he wanted to be able to focus on his schoolwork.

So the fairies did their best to fulfill Winwin's wishes.

The forest is beautiful and pristine, peaceful and quiet, especially in the early morning where the fairies have yet to appear.

Or so it seemed. Yangyang appears energetically, hanging upside down from a tree branch just above where Kun is. "Winwin day!"

Kun wasn't surprised. He could hear the rustling of the leaves that gave away the young fairy's arrival. "Good morning to you too, Yangyang." Kun calmly greeted, eyes still closed as he basked in the rays of the morning sun.

"Finally, those stupid tests are over. I swear four months didn't feel this long before." The other whined before performing a somersault to land on the ground.

"What's it even for anyway? It's just a waste of time, a time that Winwin can spend playing with me."

"Objection!" A voice echoed through the forest. From the corner of their eye, a puff of white smoke reveals another fairy, Xiaojun, who is eager to express his own opinion. "Yangyang, you know very well those were very important tests! For his future! Did you not see how hard Winwin worked these past months? I am sure his hard work will not be left unrewarded."

Xiaojun, the passionate one in the group, delivers his response resolutely. Xiaojun refers to Winwin as his muse so once he gets started, he will not stop. He highly regards Winwin and his many talents.

Yangyang knows what Xiaojun was talking about; how all these matters to Winwin. He just wanted to be petty today. It's been so long since they got the chance to play with him.

Xiaojun proceeds on a tangent. "We sneaked in to watch his performance yesterday and even though he was in a big group performance, he still managed to shine brighter than anyone else. I swear, someday, I will let the whole world know the name Dong Sicheng even if it's the last thing I'll do--!

"Oh stop being so dramatic, Xiaojun."

Kun, Yangyang, and Xiaojun turn their heads and is greeted by a fantastic and overly-dressed Ten; Long-sleeved see-through floral lace for the top, ripped skinny jeans and high-cut boots, all in white. Ten also looked like he was sparkling under the sun because of the many jewelleries he has on right now. They don't think Ten could fit any more rings and necklaces if he tried. It's that many.

"Yeah, says the one who's even more of a fanatic than Xiaojun. Look at you, what are you wearing?" Yangyang retorts.

Ten acted as if he didn't hear what the younger fairy said. "Well what can I say. Once a fashion man, always a fashion man. You can't handle this concept, baby."

"Pfft."

They continue bickering about fashion and accessories and as with all their conversations, they always find a way to make it revolve around one person. Soon they're fighting about whose fashion sense Winwin has complimented more.

Kun and Xiaojun are just watching in vague amusement as the energies of those two kept getting higher and higher. They completely understand though. After all, it isn't only those two who's excited for today's occasion. They all are.

"Ok, pipe down. Don't get too excited. We better not smother him too much, let's give him space when he arrives." Kun gave them a strict reminder as he is aware of how Winwin doesn't do too well with excessive skinship.

"Well I can't guarantee it 100% but sure."

"Yes, of course I will."

"Yeah yeah."

The trio agreed simultaneously, begrudgingly.

Then as Ten sat on a boulder by the river in front of them, he questioned. "By the way, what's taking those two so long?"

Yangyang quickly butts in. "Yeah if I knew they'd be too slow, I wouldn't have agreed when they beat me yesterday."

The fairies have tricked Winwin into thinking that the only way inside their base was through their help. It was technically true, but they didn't mention how they already put a charm on him to allow free passage. This way they can always take turns in escorting Winwin to and from the school. So for today, the task fell on Lucas and Hendery as victors of a simple, high-tension game called Rock Paper Scissors.

"Who wants to bet they went the long way again?" Xiaojun proposed and like synchronized robots, Ten, Yangyang and Xiaojun himself raised their hands.

"I know this because I would do the same." They laughed as they all agreed at Ten's statement.

They are all guilty of trying to one-up each other so it was entirely plausible that those two would try and find a way to lengthen their alone time with Winwin.

Meanwhile, Kun is contemplating about another matter. As the oldest of the group he tends to worry about a lot of things. Winwin is such a bright and positive person and it would be ridiculous to even think that someone like him would get nothing but love in return. But alas, he was the first to witness how that is just not the reality for Winwin. Even through the years and with them beside him, his classmates' treatment of him didn't get any better.

Kun can't put his finger on it but he is having a bad feeling. Kun shares his woes with the others. "Hopefully, they didn't run into any problems today."

The tone says it all. They all know what Kun meant with that. The rest turned to Kun in all seriousness. Ever since they met their beloved human friend, they've had to deal with all sorts of people who have no qualms about hurting another person who's just trying to live his life peacefully and happily. From petty revenge to scary pranks, their small fairy brotherhood has probably done just about anything if it's for Winwin's sake.

Winwin is too kind for his own good so if he can't do something, they'll do it for him.

"I'd like to see them try." Ten says menacingly. "I'll return the favor tenfold."

And before Yangyang could butt in, Ten cuts him off. "And no, Yangyang, I wasn't trying to make a pun."

Yangyang got caught off-guard by the sudden call-out but he laughed it off. "I know, I know how much you mean it when it comes to these things. I'm the same as you."

"Good."

"But really, there's no need to worry even if something happens. Obviously Lucas is there but Hendery can surprisingly be intimidating too you know." Yangyang states rather calmly.

"I already feel bad for whoever's gonna try and bother Winwin today." Xiaojun mentally sends a prayer of strength to any unlucky fellow.

Kun exhales and rubs his temples as if he just had a massive headache. That's right, he remembers the time when Lucas intimidated a guy so badly they ended up in the hospital. And not to mention Hendery sending an army of frogs to a guy who kept bothering Winwin.

"I don’t want another basketball incident.”

"Hey, don't act like he didn't deserve it. Not only did the guy not have any ounce of redeemable quality, he purposely tried to go for Winwin's knee in a playful game of basketball! It was fortunate that Winwin didn't get anything worse than a sprain and a couple of bruises. But still!"

Xiaojun’s feelings are intensifying again. Remembering the event was enough to make him fume. It was just last year when the game happened and the whole gang blended in with the crowd to watch Winwin play with non-Winwins. Naturally, as their eyes were fixated on Winwin, it wasn’t hard to notice how an opposing player kept targeting Winwin throughout the game. He kept on stepping on his foot, elbowing him at every turn and pushing him around. They knew how basketball worked and understood that it is a physical game but when they saw how the guy almost succeeded in fracturing Winwin’s knee, they almost lost it right then and there.

The one who couldn’t handle it though was Lucas. He couldn’t contain his anger and he thought of hurting the other guy. He used his magic powers to lead him to an isolated area and then appeared in front of him but before he could even do anything, the guy got so scared that he tried to run away and slipped down the stairs on his own.

He’s generally a sweet and loving guy but when it comes to things like this, he will not hesitate to hurt others if it means protecting the people he cares about.

The same goes for all of them. They’ve been around for a long time and they have little tolerance for human beings. Winwin was the first human they’ve encountered that exhibited extraordinary kindness and empathy they don’t usually associate with mankind. All the others were selfish or greedy, either seeking their powers for personal gain or wanting to take their land away from them.

The fairies could really care less about all other humans. At the end of the day, only Winwin matters.

“Don’t worry, we all share the same sentiments as you.” Kun said as he patted Xiaojun’s shoulder to calm him down. Then in an effort to lighten up the atmosphere, Kun mentions about Hendery’s iconic Operation Frog Vengeance.

This time all of them burst out laughing at the mere mention of that memory. Hendery may seem like a carefree soul but he is observant and a man of action. Once he decides to do something, there's no stopping him.

"What a classic. Wish I could’ve done it myself." Yangyang seal-clapped as he laughed freely.

"Perfect, well-executed plan. Leave it to Hendery to take his fear and use it against someone else." Xiaojun showered praise for Hendery's ingenuity.

"Just because frogs are his worst nightmare doesn't mean it's the same for everybody else." Ten, who wasn't afraid of frogs, couldn't relate.

"They are. If you get surrounded by a hundred of them, they become everyone's worst nightmare." Yangyang counters. "Besides, that dude kept on piggybacking off of Winwin's hard work but after that frog attack, he doesn't even go near him anymore."

And that they could all agree on.

"Good riddance." Ten and Xiaojun said in unison, high-fiving each other because of how in-sync they were.

These recollections gave comfort to Kun and reassured him that no matter what happens, he knows that they are all on the same page when it comes to Winwin.

Yangyang shares more of his thoughts. "Like, Winwin has the worst luck with humans. Annoying bullies, two-faced bastards, and manipulative freaks like that one dude that kept pestering him to join some company or whatever… But that's why we're here."

"I'll back you up." The closest fairy brothers, Xiaojun and Yangyang, sealed their deal with a fist bump.

"So stop worrying or you'll run out of fairy life real soon." Ten teased the older fairy and in retaliation, Kun quickly jabs Ten’s side. For someone of the same age as him, Ten likes to make fun of his elderliness. 120 years is not even that old for a fairy. They're not even considered young adults if they were to follow human definitions. Well, regardless, his brothers may be troublemakers and a headache most of the time but it puts him at ease knowing that they’re all on the same page when it’s about Winwin’s wellbeing.

A gentle breeze rustled the leaves and a soft bell sound twinkled through the air.

It's the sound of someone entering the barrier.

It's them! They're here!

All of them looked in the direction of where their supposed entrance would be. It was on the other side of the river, between two trees where the branches entangle to form an arc. They dubbed it Winwin's tree because they are the only trees in the forest that bloom pink cherry blossom flowers.

A couple more seconds pass and they start looking around confused. They're not appearing through the passage as normal.

But before they could even do anything, an invisible force seemed to whiz by them, one by one. It felt like the wind had a life of its own as it tapped their shoulders and poked their cheeks playfully.

It all happened so quickly.

A colorful bag materialized in front of them. An appetizing aroma graced their sense of smell as soon as they caught it.

"Surprise!"

A disembodied voice shouted excitedly and it undoubtedly belongs to Winwin.

As magical creatures, one would think that they are immune to the surreal and dazzling effects of their otherworldly powers but it turns out they are not. Winwin fades into view with a puff of white smoke, slowly being revealed as it dissipates. He looked even more dazzling with the sun rays peering from behind him. He was literally glowing to say the least. They continued to stare at him in awe waiting for him to land back on the forest floor.

Right now, the four of them have their jaws slightly ajar and are admiring Winwin with awe as if he were the beautiful fairy and not them.

Winwin is smiling at them and every second that passes by that they remain unmoving, Winwin becomes more shy. He wonders if they didn't like his little surprise. Was the theatrics a bit too much? He had asked Lucas and Hendery to help him so that he could pull it off; by asking them to pour fairy dust on him so he could grow fairy wings and turn invisible temporarily. He knew it was a dumb idea.

"You won't believe what's in those bags. Macarons, mini cupcakes and cookies..... I baked them…for you..." Winwin tried to explain what's in those bags that he gave them, though his voice progressively got quieter at every word.

"I wanted to do something special today... I baked for the first time, I hope you like it." He's feeling so embarrassed so he's trying his best to just not mention it and forget about it so that hopefully they all forget about it too.

Poor Winwin, his train of thought led him to believe that the fairies disliked his surprise when that couldn't be farther away from the truth. If the arrows shot by Cupid could ever be visualized, it would probably be this moment. The four idiots are standing looking like lovestruck frozen mannequins and were at a loss for words. They were touched by his gift.

Just like how the water rushes out when the floodgates are opened, so too did their feelings. Coincidentally, they decided to move at the same time and ended up bumping with each other.

"Move!!!" Ten elbowed everybody. He was first to reach Winwin and slinged one arm around him while being careful not to crush the goodie bag he was holding on the other.

"Oof!" Winwin let out as Ten slammed onto him with such force. The wind almost got knocked out of him.

Yangyang followed suit, almost crushing Ten's bag in the process which made him shriek and pull Winwin along with him. The three were tangled in a hug and in an ongoing tug-of-war to shake the other off.

"You almost ruined my bag!" Ten yelled as he attempted to pry Yangyang off.

"Then let go!" Yangyang wasn't going to back down easily.

All while the commotion is going on, Xiaojun is just wailing with his basket clutched tightly near his chest. "Baked by Winwin himself! I will treasure this forever!"

What a chaotic situation. It is once again up to Kun to calm everyone down. Even though he was also pretty rattled by Winwin's pleasant surprise today. He'll let it slide how Ten elbowed him straight to the chest because it knocked some sense into him and stopped him from glomping Winwin.

"Ok ok, knock it out-"

All of a sudden, Hendery appeared mid-air with a scream and joined the group hug with Lucas coming in from behind. He lifted everybody for a brief moment, giggling all the way as he joined the fun.

"Xiaojun! Kun!" Lucas yelled so loudly.

Xiaojun was still in tears when he dragged his feet to the bundle of mess that is the group hug.

Well, there goes 'giving Winwin some space'. Gone, that concept has been completely thrown out of the window. He checked on Winwin and he seemed to not mind this at all, he was laughing together with them. Kun still thought of breaking them up but seeing them like this, so carefree, so happy… Maybe just this once, he won't be so uptight and cherish this precious moment.

"It's not a group hug without me!"

Kun ran and crashed into them and they all fell down together. Winwin is sandwiched in the middle and it was a tangle of limbs, which normally he would dislike, but it doesn't seem to be the case today. The six fairies enveloping him have been his best supporters and the bestest friends he could ever ask for. He was feeling a bit anxious today but it looks like their warm hugs seem to do the trick.

Lucas cuts in, "Hey guys, try 'em out quick! Winwin made these himself."

"Yeah, Lucas and I already had some on our way here." Hendery explained. "It's really not bad for someone's first try. Really yummy."

Winwin is giggling when he lets out his iconic Ha. "You should've tasted my first batch."

"It tastes great." Kun gave Winwin a consoling pat on the head after he tasted a salted caramel macaron from his bag.

He has always given them store-bought candies or chocolate so when he first thought about doing this, he was worried about not meeting the high standards of his sweet-toothed friends. Luckily, he read somewhere that homemade food are tastier because of one special ingredient: love. Winwin thinks it's so cheesy but maybe it's true. You can never know until you try. With the odds stacked against him, he needed lots of TLC to pour in.

He has a big announcement to make today and he thinks it's only fitting to have a special treat to go with it. He just needs to wait for the right time.

Yangyang is munching away at the cookies from his bag with a satisfied look on his face. "Hey Xiaojun! Try it, try it!"

Xiaojun is still cradling his paper bag like a fragile newborn baby. "No, never. I will treasure it forever. Preserve it with magic if I have to."

"Ayy," Yangyang rummages through his pile and then dangles a single cookie over Xiaojun's face. "Come on, I know you want it."

Xiaojun doesn't hesitate to grab it, most likely because it's not coming out of his own pile. Yangyang smirks, this friend is so easy to read. He savors every bite and once finished, he holds Winwin's hands as he gives an enthusiastic nod.

A sense of pride washes over him. It was nothing short of a miracle that he was able to concoct something edible despite the hiccups along the way.

"By the way, Winwin..." Ten looked him straight to the eye. "Welcome back." he said as he revealed the flower crown that he made. The crown was laced with yellow and pink flowers and decorated with small, white flower buds that seemed like tiny pearls. Not only does Winwin prefer meaningful gifts like this, but he also looks absolutely adorable in them.

"We missed you so much." The short months felt much longer than it really is to Ten and he couldn't fight the urge to pinch Winwin's ear.

"Yeah, we should be the ones giving you all sorts of gifts today but you beat us to it and made us these cookies." Hendery comments.

Xiaojun sneakily grabs another cookie from Yangyang's bag. "Anyway, what made you think of baking cookies today? Any special occasion?"

"Well..." Winwin starts. Here it is, the perfect chance to bring it up. "There is something..."

They are still seated on the ground, with Winwin at the center. He crawls forward a bit and twists so he can sit while facing them. Six pairs of eyes are staring intently at him, awaiting the announcement.

"Do you remember that guy...? The guy that kept following me around?"

"That guy? The one who was trying to scam you?" Yangyang asked, voice raising unknowingly.

"Yes. I mean, no, no! He wasn't trying to scam me. I had a proper talk with him instead of just running away and… he's not a bad guy." Winwin carefully explained.

The six fairies had doubtful eyes.

"He kept looking for you at the gates." Yangyang stated as a matter-of-fact.

"He stalked you and tried getting your number." Lucas added.

"I…" Winwin was sure he practiced how to explain this to them.

"And he still didn't stop after I threatened to call the police on him." Xiaojun finally said.

"I… wait, you what?" This is the first time Winwin is hearing of Xiaojun's bold action.

"But you don't have a phone."

"Shhh. I was going to 'call' the police. I was serious." Xiaojun did, in fact, look serious. Winwin had no doubt in his mind that he really would go and physically call a police over. Plus, he would have no problem giving a convincing act that could get the man arrested.

Winwin needs to explain quickly. "I thought he was suspicious too. But I gave in to my curiosity so I invited him to our house."

"To your house?!" The 3 younger fairies exclaimed in sync.

"Winwin, you can't just invite strangers to your house." Ten was surprised too.

Kun calmed the boys down. "Let him finish, let him finish."

"...we had a thorough discussion with my parents. That man was trying to recruit me. He said that he was impressed by my skills and that it would be a great asset to their company."

Winwin scanned their faces. No drastic changes or anything, so he continues. "During the time I was gone, they invited me to try training with them. To see if I like it."

"And then?" Kun urges him to continue.

"Well, I got great feedback." Winwin had a shy smile as the words came out of his lips. "They said my body control was amazing and I had impressive techniques. I also picked up new things quickly. I also got to sing! Even rapping! The training was rigorous but it was really fun."

The fairies notice Winwin's energy spiking. He seems to feel strongly about this topic.

"Your potential to debut is very high, he said. You see, the company that the man is working for is a well-known company. They're a powerhouse of artists, actors and entertainers. The instructors that I had were all so talented and in such a short amount of time, I learned so many things. I still can't believe that those people would like me and choose me. This might be it. I feel like this is one step closer to my dream. I think this is fate."

They listened intently as Winwin finished his explanation. After hearing his passion, it'd be hard to refuse him now. Kun looked at his younger brothers as they glanced at one another, waiting for someone to speak up first. He also looked at Ten whose expression was unreadable.

When Hendery heard all of this, he was reminded of a time when Winwin came to him for advice. At the time, Hendery didn't pry but thinking about it now, it must've been about this.

Hendery remembers the day that Winwin came to him for advice. His hands also shook as much as it did that day, typical when he feels nervous. Winwin started by reiterating how much he treasures his gift for him; a bracelet made up of interwoven pink Gladiolus flowers. It was a symbol of strength and Hendery told him how he wishes for him to be brave and to learn how to say no to people. He took it to heart and since then, he would try his best to stand up for himself. If he were ever forced into a situation against his will, his answer will be a resounding no.

But during that conversation, Winwin admitted that he was worried that he may be using it as an excuse to run away from anything that scared him. What if someone's asking him to do something but he refuses just because he's afraid to come out of his comfort zone?

Hendery understands his dilemma. He never intended for his words to weigh Winwin down and he knows Winwin doesn't see it as such. But right in front of his eyes, Winwin is showing him another kind of bravery; facing his fears of the unknown head on.

So Hendery imparted a few more words to Winwin.

"Trust your gut feeling."

And trust he did.

And because of it, Hendery is seeing how fate has decided to reward Winwin's efforts. It's so satisfying for Hendery to be able to witness.

Hendery can tell that the others have worries in their minds, which is natural considering how protective they are of Winwin. It's going to be a new environment and they can never tell which humans are trustworthy.

But most of all, Hendery notices Winwin's nervous expression. He's nervous, but determined. To him, it looks like he has already made up his mind and is just letting the six of them know. It is important that, at a time like this, they also let Winwin know how much they support him.

So Hendery breaks the ice.

"We're in trouble. We don't know how human magic works. How are we gonna watch Winwin on tv?" In true Hendery fashion, his comment was so unique that it made the whole gang laugh and loosen up.

"Hahaha. That's right!" Lucas loudly agrees. "But human's technology needs electricity, right?"

"That's besides the point. The most important thing is that Winwin is getting closer to his dreams." Kun says as he pats Winwin's shoulder in excitement.

Of course, there is still the other end of the spectrum in terms of reaction. Yangyang cuts in, "Hey, hey, I think we're forgetting the fact that Winwin just brought home a stranger in his house."

"Yes, you're lucky he turned out to be a decent person. Are you sure about this, Winwin?" Xiaojun makes a thinking gesture, with his fingers touching his chin.

Winwin nods earnestly in response. It was so adorable and Xiaojun can't do anything about it so he shuts his eyes. Oh if only Winwin knew the full extent of the power he holds over them.

"Oh… Wait, ok. I'm still a little bit skeptical… but if you say so…" Xiaojun doesn't have the heart to say no to that.

Xiaojun contemplates more and really, this makes him so ecstatic for Winwin. As Xiaojun's muse, he also dreams for him to be admired by more people. He wants to let the world see him, his beauty and his talents.

"I guess it was only a matter of time before someone discovered your talent. I hate to admit it but that creepy guy has a good eye. I can only approve. So what does this mean? Are you officially going to train at that place? I thought you were going to a university?"

"I was planning on doing both. Being a trainee might give me experience that I can use in the future. It's a lot, but I'll work hard!"

"We know you would. But of course never forget about your health." Kun reassured Winwin and as a result, it feels like a load has been lifted off from his shoulders.

"Thanks."

Kun shifts his attention to the youngest fairy. "Yangyang, you're being unusually quiet."

"Hmm? No, it's nothing. I just think you can be a bit gullible sometimes, you know." Yangyang was clutching the hem of Winwin's shirt. He doesn't mind skinship but as consideration for Winwin, he unintentionally formed this habit of holding onto his clothes whenever he feels like touching him.

Yangyang likes Winwin's company and he never would've imagined in a million years that he would grow an attachment to a human. As they all knew, Yangyang is especially mischievous among them and he would play mean tricks on humans as he didn't particularly view their kind in a nice light. As such, him and Winwin didn't get to a good start when they first met. If Yangyang had the misfortune of knowing someone as annoying as himself, he would've hated it.

But that wasn't the case for Winwin.

Not once did Winwin get angry at him. He never gets angry. He was so patient and kind to a fault, he was the one who got pissed off at first. But his feelings evolved into genuine care and now he can't imagine a life without Winwin.

The same goes for everyone as they all developed a unique bond with this human angel.

Yangyang is willing to support everything that Winwin does but knowing Winwin's penchant for trouble, he can't erase his worries.

Yangyang suddenly brings his face just inches away from Winwin, much to the other's surprise. He wants to get his point across. "I'm keeping an eye out for that creepy guy but you go out there and kick some ass, ok?!"

His words were so straightforward. Winwin got flustered at the sudden closure of distance but he understands Yangyang's feelings so he responds firmly. "Ok!"

Still seated on the ground, some reached out to pat Winwin in the back, his shoulder or head to continue conveying their support. Ten, on the other hand, was just quietly holding Winwin's right hand.

"I know what this means." Ten finally said.

The gang paused their little celebration and turned their focus on Ten. He had a bittersweet smile.

"You won't be coming here for a while, will you?"

Ten has been thinking why Winwin would give them gifts today. With this whole revelation in mind, it becomes clear that this may be some kind of parting gift.

This sucks.

Winwin just got back and he has to go away again. He hates it, but he's not going to say anything because he'd rather die than have Winwin hate him for going against him.

"Oh well, it can't be helped. I really am happy for you but I can already feel how much I'll be missing you, Winwin. These last four months already felt like hell!" Ten exaggerates and wipes his imaginary tears away.

"So be prepared! We'll just pop in randomly to see you, ok?! Isn't that right, Yangyang?" Ten asks the younger fairy opposite him.

"Yeah, if you can't come to us, we'll just come to you. We promise we won't cause any problems!" Yangyang proclaims and whispers at the end. "...maybe."

Ten and Yangyang laughed, already secretly not-so-secretly plotting their plan.

"Hey, you can't just barge in anytime you want." Kun reminds them to be on their best behaviour. He doesn't completely understand how human society operates but if he were to consider Winwin's words, this opportunity is his stepping stone to becoming a star.

"Of course we won't. But just for science, where is it?" Xiaojun tries probing for an answer.

Winwin gulps. He knew he'd have to say it sooner or later. The location of this company.

He inhales, then exhales.

Will they be surprised?

He hopes they won't be surprised.

Here goes, just rip it out like a band-aid.

"It's in South Korea."

It doesn't register with the six fairies. They didn't react because they don't know where that was.

"Where?"

"The place I'm going to, is a country called South Korea." Winwin's voice is steady fortunately. "It's not that far. About two hours by plane. They speak a different language over there."

Silence.

"As part of the deal with the company, I'll have to stay in Korea. I don't remember the specifics but it looks like I'll be living there even after I debut."

The silence continues.

The fairies look dumbstruck.

It's not Winwin's intention to leave them but he feels guilty that it appears like he's abandoning them. This is why he is determined to put in the effort of coming to visit them. How is he going to accomplish that when he already has to worry about his school life and traineeship? He hasn't figured it out yet.

But he'll make it work. He has to.

"I wasn't sure how I'd break the news to you, but that's what's going to happen. I'll be leaving soon but I promise I'll come back. Trust me."

Frankly speaking, Winwin made them all speechless. He just dropped a big bomb and they were all processing it on their own.

Winwin looked back and forth at their reactions. Some were frozen. Some were confused and the rest looked like they had something to say. But the group just remains silent.

He feels really bad for not consulting them about this but Winwin thought that he needed to be more independent. They won't always be by his side and he can't always rely on them. He needs to show how much he's grown now and how strong his resolve is.

Winwin catches them glancing at each other.

He knows that fairies can communicate with other fairies telepathically. He bets that they are using it right now.

He wonders what they were thinking about.

He wanted to ask but decided not to interrupt them.

Either way, he doesn't get to find out because they smoothly transitioned to another topic. They were all smiles and acted how they normally would. They continue the rest of the day and Winwin goes along with them; chatting leisurely and playing some games. Winwin is unsure how to interpret all this but If it looks like they don't mind, then maybe he also shouldn't worry about it too much.

\---

A month whizzes by and it is already the night before his departure.

His luggage is already packed and ready to go. His parents have also shipped some more clothes and other necessities directly to South Korea. The few friends he has in school and some of the teachers threw him a mini farewell party just a few hours ago. His graduation has also been taken care of, and he will receive his diploma a bit earlier than his peers.

The side table clock reads 10PM and Winwin is laying down on his bed. His dorm roommate is asleep and he is left alone to ponder in his thoughts. Winwin keeps repeating his checklist to see if he's forgotten anything and it's keeping him up. He can't sleep. Too nervous, too excited, he can't tell.

At one point in the night, his mind drifts to his fairy friends. One by one, he is reminiscing the memories he has made with them.

When Winwin met the six of them, he wouldn't have been able to imagine how much of an impact they'd have in his life. Kun was the first one. He saved him from his bullies and with a single strawberry candy, their friendship blossomed.

Next he stumbled upon Lucas, Xiaojun and Hendery while he was practicing his dance in the forest. They watched him, curious and cautious. And he watched them, having the same feelings. His curiosity, however, overpowered his sense of self-preservation. He figured they were Kun's friends and so he approached them, with the only weapon in his arsenal: more candies.

He likes sweet things and he has always wanted to make friends so he could have people to share it with. But this doesn't seem to work with his classmates at school as he is always met with suspicion.

His wish came true with them, he was lucky. They accepted his friendship and now his circle has expanded just a tiny bit more.

Winwin remembers this memory fondly.

A time where he would forget about the harshness of competing constantly with his classmates. A time where he could truly be carefree.

They made him feel that it was enough to just be himself. They encouraged him, and they always supported him. Winwin remembers how shy he would get when they all start gushing about how talented and graceful and enchanting he was. He always thought they were exaggerating because how could it be true when he could see all the things that he lacked.

But hearing those words coming from them, with such sincerity, it puts his negative thoughts at bay and it calms him down.

To further understand each other's feelings, Kun proposed an idea to gather everyone and have honest discussions from time to time. Kun even set the mood by producing fire wisps arranged in a circle for a warm and cozy feel. This became a welcomed tradition and an enlightening one at that, not only for Winwin but for the fairies as well.

At first, Winwin had a hard time sharing his own experiences and even asking for simple advice was a big deal for him but as time went on, he got a little bit better.

As he went on with his thoughts and memories of the past, Winwin starts to feel sleepy. He closes his eyes and drifts further into the nostalgia.

He won't forget about the time when they would try and dance with him or when they'd have crazy dance-offs. He won't forget that time when he taught them how to play a bunch of farm games and more, like that chicken fight and deception game where they had to hide their assigned vegetables.

And how could he forget the time when they discovered how terrible they were at telepathy games?

There were times when he would sneak out from the dorms and have a sleepover at the forest. They would lay under the moonlight together, on top of a tree where they even made a quaint little house for Winwin to stay in. They stargazed, they sang and they consumed snacks and sweets to their hearts' content.

There was also a time when they had water fights by the river and he remembered how he was completely "annihilated" because they kept using their powers to soak him. Good thing he had his trusty Peppa Pig-themed water gun to assist him in their subsequent skirmishes.

Winwin could literally go and enumerate each and every single memory of all the fun times they've had together. It was fate. They truly brightened his life.

With their love and support, he was able to better himself.

With their presence, he feels like he can do anything.

But not anymore.

Tomorrow, he's leaving. Leaving all of them behind.

His mind thinks of all the scary things that could happen to him.

When he arrives in South Korea, there won't be any Kun or Hendery he could run to for guidance. No more Xiaojun, Lucas, or Yangyang to pick him up when he's down. And there will be no more Ten that believes in him no matter what.

Tears fall down from his face.

Doubt invades his mind and his trip down memory lane is threatening to turn his dreams into a nightmare.

With a heavy heart that now feels hollow, he tries to fall asleep as best as he could. The darkness that enveloped the room was his only consolation to mask his sadness.

\---

The next day was bright but Winwin was still feeling slightly under the weather but he's already seated on the plane and the adventure must go on!

He subtly fistbumps the air and as his jacket sleeve slides down slightly, he notices a new green beaded bracelet beside Hendery's flower bracelet.

Oh. And there's also a trinity ring wrapped around his ring finger.

Since when has he been wearing these accessories?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone arrived and took the seat to his right. His eyes widened as far as they could go.

"Ten!" Winwin half-whispered, half-shouted.

"Hey." Ten winked at him.

On the other seat beside him, he felt another person sit down. He quickly peeked and he couldn't believe it.

"Kun!"

Kun patted Winwin's head and gave him a gentle smile.

He couldn't be dreaming, right? What were they doing here?

As if hearing his thoughts, Ten replied. "We're coming with you."

Kun then added, "And it's not just us, everyone's here."

It seemed like he was referring to his accessories and he even pointed to his left ear. When he touched it, he felt something like an earring.

"Yangyang?" Winwin blurted and by their reactions, it seems that he's right. He does remember that they have the ability to transform into other things. Then, this green bracelet must be Xiaojun, and this ring must be Lucas. And Hendery, may somehow be blending in with his be-brave bracelet.

Winwin felt the accessories pulsate, confirming his assumptions. He smiled and whispered. "Hello everyone."

There's so many questions running in his mind right now, with the dominating question being, how did they even get past the security check at the airport?!

But that curiosity can wait, he just feels incredibly relieved and overcome with joy. He grabs Ten's and Kun's hands and interlocks them with his own to make sure they were real. He felt them squeeze back and everything comes into place.

This is real.

Winwin closed his eyes when he saw his vision get blurry. He's not used to anyone seeing him cry, he doesn't want to worry anyone ever.

The time they spent there holding hands was quite long and when he realized, he turned red and immediately wriggled his hands free.

"I'm so sorry. I got carried away."

"I actually don't mind if you hold on a little bit longer." Ten says as he playfully offers his hand again to which the other quickly refuses. He already feels so embarrassed. He can only be so bold so many times in a day.

Ten expected his reaction and he just wanted to see Winwin's cute reaction. He pinched his ears once and refrained from teasing him any more.

Kun refocuses their conversation to the matter at hand. "I hope you don't mind. We wanted to accompany you and we thought you'd want to have us too."

"Are you kidding me? I'd be happy to have you around!"

Truthfully speaking, Winwin didn't want to leave them behind but he didn't want to sound selfish so he held it in.

But now that they're here, the only thing that Winwin could think of is how much more fun his experience will be. An adventure with friends!

"I promise I'll show you a better side of me! So please watch me!" Winwin excitedly claims.

"Of course." Kun answers, with Ten nodding and the rest pulsating to let Winwin know.

"So..." Ten drags out.

"This company you're going to… do you have a brochure of it? Let's do a quick research on our ene-- I mean, your new employer."

"Huh? Uh, yeah. I think I do. Here." Winwin handed him a brochure that was in his backpack.

Ten gratefully takes it and scans through it.

"Ok, what do we have here… Founded in 1995… One of South Korea's most leading entertainment company… Highly-trained and highly-successful artists blah blah blah… Hallyu wave? Going global… Cultural technology, huh?"

There were a lot of words that Ten didn't seem to understand but everything looks okay so far. He has this suspicion in his gut but he can't tell what it is yet.

"It doesn't sound too bad, right?" Winwin asked.

"Hm...I guess so."

"Well, we're going to find out for ourselves soon enough."

They are then disrupted by the voice of the captain as they prepare for takeoff.

They pause for now and as the plane picks up speed and the outside view blurs into a myriad of blue and green, Winwin finally feels the weight of this moment.

This is his new beginning.

Now that his story is progressing to a new direction once again, Winwin feels proud of how far he's come. He's no longer lonely and alone. He doesn't know what to expect and there are many uncertainties that can come from being a foreigner in a land you barely knew.

But Winwin is not afraid.

Whatever challenge may come in the future, he will overcome every single one of it.

With Kun, Ten, Lucas, Xiaojun, Hendery and Yangyang by his side on this journey…

Anything is possible.

**Author's Note:**

> ★ to my prompter and readers ★ 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
